The Traditionalist Luthoran Church
Origins The Traditionalist Lutheran Church was founded by Elberhard der Stolze, in the Luthori city of Northminster, when he led a large faction out of the Lutheran Church of Malivia in a Schism to form the new Traditional Lutheran Sect. In the Second Protest as it was called, Elberhard der Stolze nailed a symbolic 98 Theses to a Lutheran Church door, protesting what he and his followers saw as a fatal divergence of the Church from the ideals of Martyn Luthor. This resulted in a schism of the Church, in which the followers of der Stolze left the Church of Malivia, and joined the Traditionalist Lutheran Church under Elberhard's leadership. Hierarchy Hochwurden Jobst von Lothringen, is the current head of the Church. Organized on a mirror of the ideal form of Government that the Church envisions and believes would be pleasing to God and true to Luthor, as laid down by the first Hochwurden Elberhard, each State or Province of the nation in which the Church resides is represented by a clergymen, called a Landspfarrer. Under the Landspfarren are the leaders of Parishes, rural territories or entire Cities, the Ortspfarren. Individual Churches are headed by Predigers or Pfarren. The Hochwurden presides over Luthor's Diet, which decides on changes of doctrine, and Political Direction for the Church, consisting of all the Landspfarren of the Nation. This council is largely symbolic, as the Church is inherently individualistic, though if any large breach of doctrine is made, the council's condemnation will have ramifications, as their word and the word of the Hochwurden carries weight with the faithful masses. The Modern Church The Church is present world-wide, but Luthor's Diet resides in Hutori. The central Diet left the Holy Luthori Empire after the state religion was declared, though it retains a large presence in that nation. It is for this reason that the Church uses the international form "Lutheran", rather than the Luthori form "Luthori" (and this also avoids confusion with the nationality). Each other nation's Landspfarrer elects one of their number as an Unterhochwurden who is sent to the Diet to represent his nation, as well as being the titular leader of that nation's Church, and head of it's Diet. The Leadership of The New Monarchy Party of Hutori is universally Traditionalist Lutheran, and the NMP is allied to the Traditional Lutheran Church of Hutori, as well as the international Church. Doctrine Traditionalist Lutherans focus on Martyn Luthor's words in particular, his condemnations of the Jews, of Witches, and of Catholicism, and thoughts on marriage, Women and Society. Following are some of the quotes that most influence Church doctrine. On Jews: '' "But the Jews are so hardened that they listen to nothing; though overcome by testimonies they yield not an inch. It is a pernicious race, oppressing all men by their usury and rapine. If they give a prince or magistrate a thousand florins, they extort twenty thousand from the subjects in payment. We must ever keep on guard against them." On Witches: '' "One should show no mercy to these women; I would burn them myself, for we read in the Law that the priests were the ones to begin the stoning of criminals." On Polygamy: '' "I cannot forbid a person to marry several wives, for it does not contradict Scripture. On Women: '' "Women...have but small and narrow chests, and broad hips, to the end that they should remain at home, sit still, keep house, and bear and bring up children." '' "The word and works of God is quite clear, that women were made either to be wives or prostitutes." '' "God created Adam master and lord of living creatures, but Eve spoilt all, when she persuaded him to set himself above God's will. 'Tis you women, with your tricks and artifices, that lead men into error." '' "They (women) are all bold and coarse in their speech, in their demeanour wild and lewd. That is now the fashion of being in good cheer. But it is specially evil that the young maiden folk are exceedingly bold of speech and bearing, and curse like troopers, to say nothing of their shameful words and scandalous coarse sayings, which one always hears and learns from another.” '' "If women become tired or even die, that does not matter. Let them die in childbirth--that is why they are there." On Egalitarianism: '' "An earthly kingdom cannot exist without inequality of persons. Some must be free, some serfs, some rulers, some subjects." On Catholicism: '' "I believe the pope is the masked and incarnate devil because he is the Antichrist. As Christ is God incarnate, so the Antichrist is the devil incarnate." '' "These arrogant and unlearned papists can’t govern the church because they write nothing, they read nothing, but, firmly saddled in the pride of possession, they cry out that the decrees of the fathers are not to be questioned and decisions made are not to be disputed, otherwise one would have to dance to the tune of every little brother." '' "May the Lord fill you with His blessings and with hatred of the Pope." Important points of doctrine include: *Women Ministers are not allowed *Homosexuals are despised *Abortion is opposed *Monarchy is believed to be God's preferred form of Government *Egalitarianism is considered evil *Catholics are considered enemies of the Church *Clergy are permitted to marry Category:LuthoriCategory:ReligionCategory:Hosianism